Demented Children
by Darkened Elf
Summary: This is PG due to some swearing. Okay, summary: This is an account of when the Slayers were little. I may even put in the Dark Lords later... REVIEW!!! ^_^
1. Chibi Zel

Chibi Zelgadis: Chapter One  
  
"Gampie Rwetho! Gampie Rwetho!" The small boy whimpered, cuddling close on the Red Priest's lap.  
  
"Yes, Zelgadis, Grandpa Rezo." He nodded, smiling at the child's antics. He picked him up, tickling under his chin lightly.  
  
Zel sniffled, "No... Mean wady... Mean wady was mean to me..."  
  
"Mean Lady?" Rezo raised an eyebrow, unable to really blink at that.  
  
He nodded "Mean wady..."  
  
Rezo realized the child must be speaking of Eris, and sighed. She'd been a bit jealous ever since Rezo had taken on the task of raising the infant.  
  
Zel was a tender three years old, but already had a wooden sword, and a knack for putting stones in his mouth....  
  
He sniffled again, and the Priest realized he'd have to cheer him up. He smiled, and began to play "I've Got Your Nose"...  
  
Easier said than done. Keep in mind that the guy's blind..  
  
The first time he missed. The second he got Zel's chin.. He was now just groping to find anything that felt like a nose and go from there, and over course Chibi Zel was squirming.  
  
"Noooo" He whined, finally getting sick of the game and chomping down on Rezo's hand. And little kid's teeth hurt.  
  
"ARGH!!!! F***ING SHIT!!!!" Screamed Rezo, then realizing his mistake.  
  
"Futhking thit, gampie Rwetho! Futhking thit!"  
  
He twitched a few times, watching the child repeat the words over an over... and over....  
  
~*~ Several days later ~*~  
  
"Zelgadis, PLEASE stop saying that!" The Red Priest whimpered as people began to wonder just what he was teaching that child.  
  
"No... Gampie Rwetho!" He grinned, hugging him around his neck.  
  
It was going to be a long day....  
  
((I may add more later... Please review!)) 


	2. Chibi Zel 2

Chibi Zel 2  
  
((A/N: Okay, I'm going to start working on two serious fics pretty soon... One will be about my made up character, though, just because I want to get her story all written out so that I can give the link to people... ^_^; ))  
  
((Disclaimer: Why are you looking here?... Heck, the IDEAS for this story were created in a joint effort with people... ^^; Just from random talking... Heh heh heh))  
  
Deep purple hair covered the blue eye that had already become slightly bitter towards the world. They only saw him as Rezo's grandson, and not for anything else.  
  
Footsteps approached him from behind, and he blinked, turning.  
  
A tall man, with a dark attire and purple chin length hair grinned at him "Well, hello there, young Zelgadis."  
  
The seven year old Zel blinked, surprised that his name was used. "And just how can I help you?"  
  
"How ironic that you say that... See, I am here to help you.."  
  
"Ohh?" Zel blinked, watching as the man removed something from his bag, grinning and leading the boy off to have his first smoke.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
Lights flickered on within the deep chamber. The Red Priest entered, his billowing robes flowing gracefully around him, his staff in hand. He sighed softly, ready to do some research in his private Library... He walked over to the shelf he needed, reaching for the book.  
  
When he grabbed it, he blinked. This wasn't what was there yesterday... He figured he just grabbed a little to one direction, trying again.  
  
After picking up each book on that shelf, he was twitching. Someone had rearranged his Library!!!  
  
Sure, he may be a powerful sorcerer, but messing with a blind man's head just didn't help.  
  
He decided to get Eris to fix everything, grabbing his staff and running off to see her, managing to slam into a wall..  
  
Eris looked up from her current task of hemming one of Rezo's robes, gasping softly "Rezo-sama!!"  
  
"Eris, I need you to help..."  
  
"Obviously so! What happened?!"  
  
"Someone rearranged my Library!!"  
  
"..... Oh? That's not what I was asking about..."  
  
"There's something else!?"  
  
"Well..." Eris said slowly, to restrain laughter "Yes... There's something wrong with your robes..."  
  
"What? What color are they?..."  
  
"What color would you like me to tell you?"  
  
"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"How many?" He began twitching, wondering who to blame for this.  
  
"Eto... eto... I can't count that high..."  
  
The Priest fell over from twitching, but oddly enough his staff didn't clink...  
  
He raised an eyebrow, picking it up and pulling something off the top...  
  
The thing was, quite obviously, a Barney Plushie..  
  
Rezo twitched even more, growling lightly...  
  
"ZELGADIS GRAYWORDS!!!!!"  
  
~*~ End ~*~  
  
Zel: I can't believe you put me through that...  
  
DE: Hush, it's cute.  
  
Zel: -.-; Crazy fangirls... 


End file.
